masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbarian Spearmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Thrown 1 }} Barbarian Spearmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Barbarian Towns, for a Construction Cost of . Spearmen are the most basic combat unit available to most Races, and require no special Town Buildings to create. They generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units, although they can become somewhat stronger through . Barbarian Spearmen require an Upkeep Cost of only to maintain. However, failure to pay this does result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Barbarian Spearmen are a group of humanoids, each with the vivid red hair common to all Barbarians and dressed only in green trousers. They carry spears - long shafts of wood tipped with sharp metal points. These are used for stabbing at enemies within hand-to-hand combat range. They also carry specialized throwing spears, which can be lobbed at the opponent just prior to a head-on charge. Barbarian Spearmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Barbarian Spearmen initially possess a very weak Melee Attack, which will only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of only , which has an average "raw" output of - or rather, there is only a 30% chance for each Spearman to inflict any on the opponent, which may then possibly be reduced by it through a Defense Roll. Therefore, Barbarian Spearmen are highly unlikely to get through any armor at all. They do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will actually do 4 times this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Spearman. Like most Barbarians, Barbarian Spearmen also have a . Whenever they initiate a Melee Attack against an enemy unit, they will precede the "mutual melee" with a short-range attack. This also has an initial strength of , as indicated by the magnitude of the Barbarian Spearmen's Thrown ability. As a result, it possesses the same average statistics as the Melee Attack described above. However, this attack has two advantages. First, it is executed before the enemy could retaliate, which means that any it causes may reduce the amount of enemy that can strike back at the Barbarian Spearmen during melee. Second, it allows the unit to engage opponents, which units without special abilities are normally incapable of. On the other hand, this Attack Type only works on voluntary attacks - the Barbarians can't use it when Counter Attacking against an enemy assault. Defensive Properties The Barbarian Spearmen possess a Defense score of - just slightly stronger than their attack score. They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is rarely enough to save them from anything but the weakest attackers. As with most common foot soldiers, each Barbarian Spearman also has only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their Resistance score is not impressive either. Even with their racial bonus, they only have - barely enough for a fair chance at avoiding even the weakest Unit Curses and other ill effects. All of these statistics improve with however. Other Properties Barbarian Spearmen move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Spearmen are the most basic, and typically weakest Normal Unit available to most Races, Barbarians included. They are unlikely to pose a threat to anything other than similarly low-tier enemy units. However, they are also the cheapest to produce and, most importantly, maintain, as they are unique in that they require no to be paid for their Upkeep. This makes Spearmen ideal as garrison troops, particularly in non-contested areas of the map. Because of their high count, Spearmen scale well with both and other enhancement effects, although their low initial statistics prevent them from becoming overly powerful. Barbarian Spearmen actually get much better than the average because of their , which are improved by many effects that increase Attack Strength, including . In addition, it makes them generally more useful, as they are not only able to engage units thanks to this attack, but can also participate in hit-and-run tactics that may allow them to deal significantly more than usual as long as they keep the initiative instead of being forced into Counter Attacks. Ability Overview Thrown 1 * Whenever this unit makes a voluntary Melee Attack against an enemy target, it also delivers a Thrown Attack with a base strength of per . * As a short-range attack, this is executed before the enemy gets a chance to retaliate. Any in the target unit that are killed by the attack do not get to deliver any Melee Damage. * This attack does not occur when the unit is Counter Attacking against an enemy assailant. However, it does enable its possessor to initiate Melee Attacks against units regardless of its own Movement Type. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Barbarian Spearmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Barbarian Spearmen unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Barbarian Spearmen may be recruited in any Barbarian Town, and require no special Town Buildings in order to create. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Barbarian Spearmen may also appear as Mercenaries. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Barbarians Category:Spearmen